


I Know Places We Can Hide

by TalysAlankil



Series: Soriku week 2019 [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (implied anyway) - Freeform, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalysAlankil/pseuds/TalysAlankil
Summary: Sora and Riku have a great secret place when they need to be on their own. Or so they think.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Soriku week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564393
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	I Know Places We Can Hide

**Author's Note:**

> For Soriku week 2019 day 4, with the prompt "Secret".

Sora still remembered the first time he and Riku had braved the secret cave on their island, thinking there was a monster inside and finding out it was only the wind. It had been the day Kairi had come to their islands—and, he would find out years later, the day Riku had seen their home world's Keyhole appear before him.

They'd played in this cave all the time after that. Just the two of them and Kairi—he remembered that even years later, Tidus and Wakka were still trying to psych themselves up to go and explore the cave. As if there was anything _to_ explore.

Maybe it was some kind of protection, which allowed them because of their connection to the Keyblade but kept others out. Maybe it was just nothing more extraordinary than kids and teenagers being generally afraid of a dark, unknown place.

All Sora knew was that years later, no one else had gone into the cave. No one dared to. And he planned to use that to his advantage.

It wasn't that Sora _hated_ having so many friends, of course not. He loved every single one of them, and was happy to house them when they came to visit him on the Islands. It was just that, well, now that he and Riku had finally worked up the courage to stop 'dancing around one another', as Kairi had put it, sometimes having a handful of Keyblade wielders crash at their apartment—which was definitely not designed for this many people—left little room for privacy.

It didn't help with that impression that Ventus seemed to think that having shared a heart with Sora for the better part of Sora's life meant they didn't need any boundaries. So when he came with Lea, Isa, Elrena and Lauriam—Ven's friendship with the latter two being something Sora was still wrapping his mind around, to boot—and didn't leave for two weeks, Sora snapped and texted Riku, who had been out for an emergency grocery run.

 _Meet me at the usual spot_ , he simply sent before going straight for the boats.

There were kids playing on the beach when Sora docked—a new generation who, like Sora and his friends before, enjoyed the sun, the sea, the warm sand, the breeze. Sora greeted them with a bright smile, waving from afar without interrupting them. Two of them leered at him from afar, a few others returning more timid greetings, and none came to talk to him. Sora hated those reminders that he was an Adult now—or he would, had he not had a very adult thing in mind right now.

Sneaking past the kids into the cave without being seen was easy as pie. Once he was in there, he basked in the dim light filtering through the hole in the cave's ceiling, in the quiet that filtered all noises from outside.

He checked his Gummiphone, and found a reply from Riku. With a grin, Sora took off his shirt and tossed it aside, toed off his shoes, and got rid of his pants and socks as well. He was still considering removing his underwear as well when footsteps alerted him of an arrival.

"Sora?" Riku called softly. "Is everything o—"

He emerged into the main area of the cave and froze. Sora knew how he looked, with the light coming from above and behind him, framing every line of his body and shining against the tan of his skin.

"Hey," he said, trying on his best sultry voice. "I thought we could use some alone time. What do you—"

Riku was on him before he could finish his sentence, his mouth catching him into a kiss, one hand grasping at the hair on the back of Sora's head while the other went to his back and drifted down with wild abandon. Sora had never seen Riku so _desperate_ before, and couldn't hold back a moan at the rough treatment.

He clutched fistfuls of Riku's clothes, blindly finding his belt and working it open. As soon as the fly of Riku's jeans was open, he pushed a hand under the waistband of his boxer briefs, hungrily taking Riku's dick in his hands and finding it pleasantly warm and already half hard.

It was only when he tried to move his hand that he started to regret his hastiness, and had to work Riku's pants down with one hand, unwilling to let go of Riku's cock with the other. Riku chuckled into his mouth at that, though the sound turned into a moan of his own when Sora started pumping along the length of his shaft, his knees buckling slightly and his hand on Sora's ass suddenly clenching around his cheek, sending a thrill coursing through Sora's veins.

"Sora—" Riku moaned, pulling away from their kiss. It was only his name, but it might as well have been begging on his knees. Which Sora might have been tempted to make him do, if he hadn't felt in such a hurry.

"You want this even more badly than I do, huh?" he teased, playing with the precome that had leaked from the tip of Riku's cock and onto his fingers. "Come on. Off with all that," he said, waving at the shirt Riku still wore.

He wasn't even done saying he word that Riku was already pulling his shirt over his head and letting it drop to the ground. With an amused chuckle, Sora hurried to get rid of his own underwear before grabbing hold of Riku's waist, pulling him back into a kiss. Skin on skin, their hard cocks pressed flush against one another and leaking on the skin of their stomachs…it might have been good enough some other time.

This wasn't some other time, though. Sora was basically going through withdrawal here.

"Turn around," he whispered in Riku's ear, making Riku's breath catch.

Still, he did as instructed, pressing his hands against a large boulder behind him to hold his weight and offering his ass for Sora to claim.

"You ready?" Sora asked as he placed himself in position, lining his cock with Riku's entrance. They knew they could do this like this, without lube—they had the practice down by now—but it still didn't hurt to ask.

"For you?" Riku said. "Always."

With a smile, Sora pushed inside slowly, giving Riku time to adjust—and himself time to enjoy all the ways in which Riku twitched and gasped and moaned the further Sora went. "Oh, _fuck_ ," Sora let out. He really _had_ missed this. Not just the raw physicality of it—though it was undeniably delectable—but the way Riku relaxed for him, trusted Sora not only to avoid hurting him, but to make it good for the both of them, it made Sora dizzy with raw adoration for this young man he was lucky enough to call his boyfriend.

Once the initial, overwhelming feeling of _Riku all around me trusting me loving me_ had washed over him, Sora started moving, slow and methodical at first, then picking up speed. He could see the way Riku threw his head back when Sora hit the right spots, the way more and more of his weight rested against the boulder while his legs both weakened and tensed up all at once. It'd been too long for both of them. Which meant it would be amazing for both of them, but also that it wouldn't last very long.

No matter. Sora kept going, unable to repress his own frenzy, groaning with relief at every thrust, feeling drunk on the moans he tore from Riku's throats, treating each of them like a treasure. He had loved finding out just how _loud_ he could make the otherwise cool and aloof Riku when they'd first started having sex, and he still wasn't tired of it. That boy could _scream_ —and if he didn't, Sora didn't consider his job done.

He sensed Riku's knees giving out right on time to catch him before he fell, though by doing so, he only drew Riku closer, which caused Sora to bury his cock all the way inside of Riku, feeling Riku's ass cheeks press against his thighs. A high-pitched, whining sound escaping Riku's lips, echoing loud into the cave as he came. It was Sora's name, and it also wasn't—Riku was too far past coherency for either to be completely accurate anymore.

Sora pulled out slowly, giving Riku time to catch his breath, even if he was still achingly hard himself. He didn't want to hurt his boyfriend just so he could come a little quicker.

After a few seconds, Riku turned back to look at him with a dazed, adoring smile. " _Shit_ , that was incredible." His eyes drifted down. "Let me help with that—"

Placing his hands on Sora's hips, he guided him backwards until Riku was pressed against the boulder. Then he traded their positions, pushing Sora against the boulder while he knelt between his legs.

Sora gasped with how smoothly Riku took him in his mouth, without so much as a hint of hesitation. Ever willing to make Sora feel good too. Maybe that was why they worked so well together.

Riku's hands joined his lips to work, one stroking the lower half of his shift while the other played with his balls, then moved further until Riku pushed a finger into Sora's ass. He knew exactly the right way to angle his hand by now; with just a few strokes, he'd found Sora's prostate, frying Sora's brain in the process. Sora slid to the ground, panting helplessly against Riku's ministrations.

Then, suddenly, a noise, startling Sora. Footsteps at the cave's entrance, then a voice.

"There's no monster, don't be silly."

One of the kids. _Shit_.

Sora looked down at Riku, eyes wide, and Riku remained frozen, Sora's cock still halfway inside his mouth. Then, even as the footsteps came closer, a grin tugged at Riku's lips, and he started moving again.

The realization of what he was doing made Sora bite his lip with a mix of fear and a surprising thrill of excitement. He craned his neck, making sure they were well hidden by the boulder; then, as a gasp escaped him, he placed a hand over his own mouth, hoping it would be enough to stop himself from making any further noise.

The footsteps grew closer, and Riku didn't even stop for a moment, as frenzied sucking Sora's cock as Sora had been fucking his ass. The effort Sora had to deploy, keeping himself from making noise, or even from breathing as hard as he wanted to right now, was _maddening_.

Judging by the noises, the kids had been attracted to the old drawings they'd made on the walls of the cave—on the opposite end of the cave, thankfully. Far away from them, or from their clothes that peeked from around the boulder.

Sora prayed to everything he knew their curiosity would end—and then he stopped praying, because his body was going into overdrive, and he was falling over the edge, crumbling on the floor even as he shot into Riku's mouth, once, twice, three times, and then more, losing count altogether.

When he came to, Riku had added a hand over his mouth. His face hovered inches from Sora with a feral grin, licking his lips conscientiously. Sora was too busy listening to react.

Then, finally, the kids' voice rang again. "Told ya there's nothing here. What you heard was just the wind."

"Guess so—" another kid replied.

"Come on, let's go back outside," the first kid said. "We can play pirates!"

The other kid whooped with joy, and finally, their footsteps rang again, towards the cave's entrance.

Sora let out a sigh of relief, but Riku caught it with a kiss. And for a moment, Sora allowed himself to drown in the warmth of Riku's body against his in the afterglow, in trying to kiss away the bitter taste on Riku's tongue. But only for a moment, before he pulled away.

"What the _fuck_ , Riku?"

"What?" Riku made an innocent smile. "I knew you wouldn't get us caught."

Sora scoffed. "They were _kids_. We could have scarred them for life."

"Nothing happened, it's fine. And we both clearly needed this."

He couldn't deny that, but Sora still rolled his eyes. "If we're risking getting caught, we might as well do it at home."

"Do you think we could? I wonder how Ven would react if he caught us." Riku's smile grew even more mischievous. "Do you think he'd like to join?"

Sora's urge to smack him died before he could act on it. The truth was, this _had_ been pretty hot. And maybe—

He returned Riku's grin, and knew he was lost. "Only one way to find out."


End file.
